


Hold On, Hold On, My Brother

by lowbudgetcyborg



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowbudgetcyborg/pseuds/lowbudgetcyborg
Summary: Din takes a short break with his pack between missions.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Hold On, Hold On, My Brother

“You should do this more often.” Paz managed to sound only gently chiding, despite speaking through an elongated muzzle and huge teeth. 

Din let out a breath and tried to release his envy with it. Even now, years after his Rite of Change, he had a hard time relaxing in the man-wolf Battle Form that came so naturally to Paz. He’d once heard someone say that Vizlas were born in Battle Form, and he’d never figured out if it was meant literally. Now it seemed much too late to ask. 

“Every time I make an extended stay with the Pack we lose income,” Din pointed out. 

“We could still afford for you to do it more than once a year. Or you could take someone with you. It’s not healthy to be a lone wolf.” Paz shifted position so he could lay his big head on Din’s chest and still keep his eyes on the pack of foundlings playing in the yard. There was a new round of the never ending game of tag, a few kids were playing house in the cave-like space under a pine tree, and one kid seemed to be building a model fort out of dirt, sticks, and rocks. 

Din took a couple long breaths before replying. “I couldn’t work the same way with another member of the Pack. Not unless one of these kids turns out to be Domesticated like me.” Din had an unusually quiet Beast and thick Veil. He could move among normal humans without them noticing he was different from them, and among other supernaturals without them wondering if he was going to rip their throats out any minute. _Domesticated_ wasn’t a kind term. Din would never have said it about another Mandalorian besides himself. The Armorer would have scolded him, if she had heard, told him his differences were good for the Pack and nothing to be ashamed of. Paz merely shrugged, not arguing.

Another kid joined the fort-builder with a couple toy cars and it turned out the fort was an off-road racetrack. The group playing tag convinced the group playing house to join them for a game of hide and seek. 

“We should probably keep a more active eye on that,” Paz said before changing into his wolf shape. 

Din hummed agreement and changed as well. They both padded off to patrol the borders of the allowed play area. The foundlings knew they were supposed to go only a little way into the woods, but a few of them could not resist a perfect hiding spot if it was a couple yards past the boundary. Din had heard all about the hide and seek mishaps since his last visit, from both the children and adults. He was glad to be enjoying the late summer warmth on the Pack’s lands. In a couple days he would have to leave for north of buttfuck nowhere to track down a thieving marsh-mer for Greef Karga, and he wasn’t looking forward to the early taste of winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "In My Secret Life" by Leonard Cohen. 
> 
> Yesterday I was struck my a sudden desire for a werewolf AU for The Mandalorian, and this was the result.


End file.
